Raffle Square
Raffle Square is the location where the 1912 Columbia Raffle takes place in BioShock Infinite, located in the Raffle Park. History Raffle Square serves as the location for an annual carnival hosted and operated by Jeremiah Fink that celebrates Columbia's ideals, as well as the city's secession from the Union. In addition to the raffle, there is singing, carnival treats, and various other forms of entertainment. While it seems innocent enough to the average celebrator, many of these festivities promote social and racial prejudices, as in the stoning of a mixed race couple. It's hinted that not only are interracial couples attacked but that black convicts, that Jeremiah Fink buys from a man in the state of Georgia, are used in the carnival as well. ''BioShock Infinite'' When Booker DeWitt arrives at the square, he is asked to pick up a baseball with a number on it. The "lucky number" is 77, which wins the raffle. Booker is then given a choice to throw a baseball at either an interracial couple, the host of the Raffle Jeremiah Fink, or just refusing to throw it at all. Before striking either target, the crowd notices the brand on his right hand, the mark of the False Shepherd. The police attempt to apprehend Booker, but, with a little help from his newly-obtained Sky-Hook and Pistol, he manages to elude his captors and escape, causing the police to pursue him throughout Raffle Square, Shady Lane and onto the Comstock Center Rooftops. New Discoveries Voxophones #Jeremiah Fink - Solution to Your Problems - Backstage, in between the cages for the groom and the bride. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' While the Raffle Square is not visited during Burial at Sea, it is still referenced in the form of a photograph. After Tears started to appear in the underwater city of Rapture, Dr. Yi Suchong took a great interest in them and the floating city they displayed, and started to document them via photography and recordings. One such photograph was of Jeremiah Fink hosting the Columbia Raffle on stage at the Raffle Square, which can be found in the Silver Fin Restaurant during the episode. Video Gallery Concept Art and Models BioShock Infinite Characters Concept Art.jpg|''Concept art for the raffle's baseball girl (middle).'' Founders Parade Balloons Concept Art.jpg|''Concept art of the Founding Fathers balloons, used for the raffle.'' Jeremyfinkwantsyou.jpg|''Fink's raffle advertisement.'' In-Game Images Raffle Gazebo.png|''The gazebo across the stage.'' Luckynumber77.jpg|''"77. That's a lucky number. I'll be rooting for you…"'' BioI TC Raffle Square Jeremiah Fink on Stage.jpg|''"All right, then. The winner is… number 77!"'' Grand Prize.jpg|''The couple, tied up onstage at the Raffle.'' 77sob.jpg|''"I got something for you, you son of a bitch!"'' It'shim!.jpg|''"It's him!"'' BI Skyhook Event2.png|''The effect of Booker's quick reaction.'' BioI Town Center Raffle Square Dropped Balls and Hats.jpg|''Fleeing citizens' dropped baseballs and hats.'' Raffle Square.jpeg|''Backstage of Raffle Square.'' BioI Town Center Raffle Square Backstage Groom & Bride Cages.jpg|''The cages for the "Groom and bride."'' BioI Town Center Raffle Square Backstage Stage Entrance.jpg|''The locked entrance to the stage.'' Behind the Scenes *The song that Jeremiah Fink leads the crowd in singing is "Goodnight, Irene" by Huddie Ledbetter. This is potentially anachronistic, as although the song was reportedly sung by Ledbetter in Louisiana as early as 1908, it was not recorded and published until 1934, and was not commercially successful until a later recording by a different artist was released in 1950. *Considering the sheer size of Columbia, the number of residents which live within, and the significance of what the annual raffle represents in Columbian history; there should be multitudes of people attending the raffle. There is, however, a crowd barely befitting of the celebrations. *The advertisement for the Raffle and Fair is based off of a turn of the century 4th of July postcard. The flags have been blanked and the girl in pink has been mirrored to cover up the boy in the sailor suit. *Jeremiah Fink's Raffle advertisement is not only reminiscent of James Montgomery Flagg's Uncle Sam "I Want You" recruitment poster, it borrows his entire arm and hand as well. Fourth of July Postcard.jpeg I Want You recruitment poster.jpeg de:Platz der Verlosung ru:Лотерейная площадь Category:Columbia Entertainment Category:Town Center